A computing system may include one or more processors, one or more memory devices, one or more input/output (I/O) controllers, one or more I/O devices, one or more caches, one or more cache agents, and/or other components. A computing system may prefetch data to enhance operation of the computing system.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.